Sonidos del Silencio
by Nephra
Summary: El día más normal puede convertirse en un infierno fic corto y falto de talento por mi parte Personajes: White Tigers, Ray incluído


**_Nota: Usé los nombre originales de los personajes, pero no del equipo._**

**_Disclaimer: Ni beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a su autor, Takao Aoki. Solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento y expresión, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de este escrito._**

**_

* * *

_Sonidos del silencio**

Por: Nephra

* * *

El día era lindo, soleado y con nubes blancas. Un viento fresco soplaba serenamente. Los White Tigers habían sido invitados a una pequeña reunión celebrada por la BBA asiática. Eran invitados de honor por ser el equipo representante del beyblade en Asia en los campeonatos mundiales.

El pacífico evento se llevaba a cabo en un amplio salón. Había varias mesas a lo largo, todas llenas de gente que platicaba y reía, mientras bebía alegremente un poco de ponche. Los White Tigers estaban sentados en una sola mesa, muy satisfechos con el reconocimiento que les daban.

-Por ser el mejor equipo de Asia –dijo Rai, mientras levantaba su vaso y lo chocaba con los de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Por no separarnos nunca, hasta que Rei decida traicionarnos de nuevo.

De nuevo los vasos chocaron, mientras sus dueños se reían por la gracia del comentario del menor del equipo.

-Por permanecer junto a mis maravillosos amigos hasta la muerte.

-Porque Rei es un cursi.

Los cinco amigos rieron mientras brindaban por última vez, para terminar de beber su ponche.

La fiesta continuó, tranquila y alegre, mientras afuera algunas nubes grises se posaban en el extenso cielo. El clima comenzaba a tornarse un poco más húmedo y pesado, pero dentro del salón la temperatura seguía igual. Las personas topaban copas y las autoridades felicitaban al equipo invitado. Era un ambiente agradable. Pero el viento comenzaba a soplar con más intensidad. Y era un viento frío que traía memorias del mar consigo.

-Los White Tigers serán los ganadores del próximo torneo, ni Takao ni nadie podrá detenernos –aseguró Rai entusiasmado, mientras enseñaba su beyblade en señal de promesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Haremos que todos se sientan orgullosos de nosotros.

¡Y nos harán otra fiesta con mucha comida! –exclamó el gran Gao, imaginándose más y más comida sólo para él.

¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa? –Keiki preguntó al mayor con un claro deje de molestia en su tono de voz -. Lo mejor será el honor y...

Las palabras del peliverde se detuvieron, interrumpidas por un griterío que provenía de afuera. Todos los invitados callaron, escuchando el alboroto que parecía ir aumentando fuera del salón.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mao asustada, aferrándose un poco al líder de su equipo.

Pero no hubo tiempo para una respuesta.

Las mesas y sillas fueron empujadas cuando un torrente de aguas sucias entró por puertas y ventanas, devorándoselo todo. Las personas ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Fueron empujadas y golpeadas contra las paredes, tragándose aquellas aguas amargas e intentando desesperadamente resistirse a la fuerza que los aprisionaba.

**Rei**

_El agua lo empujó contra la puerta, la cual se abrió y lo arrojó sobre una calle ya inundada. Intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero la corriente lo arrastraba y no le permitía siquiera acercarse. El agua entraba por sus orificios nasales y por sus oídos por más que pretendía evitarlo. La corriente le daba vueltas y lo golpeaba contra objetos que no lograba ver, llevándolo como si fuese un muñeco, jugando con su cuerpo y con su vida. Agitaba las manos desesperado, el oxígeno se le estaba acabando. Un cuerpo muy grande que también era arrastrado por la corriente lo golpeó. El impacto había sido demasiado fuerte. Rei quedó inerte, mientras hilillos de sangre salían de su nariz y de una herida abierta en su cabeza, combinándose con la ya sucia agua._

**Mao**

_¿Dónde estaba Rai¿Y Rei? _

_Sentía como si el agua inundara sus pulmones, que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había tragado demasiada agua, y también la había respirado. Dolía demasiado, era como ahogarse desde adentro, y como si el agua raspara todo su cuerpo, marcándole heridas invisibles. Sus pestañas estaban impregnadas en la suciedad negra que el líquido había traído consigo. Todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de esa oscuridad líquida. Pero de pronto ya no se sentía el contacto frío con el agua, sino sólo una oscuridad penetrante y asfixiante consumiéndola. Su mente estaba hundiéndose y perdiéndose en esa oscuridad. Su cuerpo le pesaba. Pero lentamente, el peso iba desapareciendo. Ya no se sentía nada._

**Gao **

_El torrente lo había lanzado contra el suelo. Todo su peso cayó sobre su cabeza y su cuello se dobló. Lo último que sintió fue ese instante de horrible dolor, pero luego, el dolor se había ido. Todo se había ido._

**Keiki**

_Su pequeño y liviano cuerpo había sido proyectado violentamente sobre la pared_. _Por unos instantes permaneció inmóvil mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer y aguantaba el horrible dolor que tenía en su cabeza por el impacto_._ Pero antes de que las ideas fluyeran con claridad a su mente, una mesa fue arrojada hacia él. El golpe lo recibió en la sien. En ese instante perdió el conocimiento. Y no volvería a recuperarlo jamás._

**Rai **

_Tenía los pulmones llenos de oxígeno. Sólo necesitaba encontrar una salida, le rezaba a su Dios porque sus amigos pudiesen hacer lo mismo. Nadó hacia arriba en busca de la superficie, pero no la encontró. Sus manos tocaron el techo, más no había ni un solo rincón sin agua. Algo desesperado comenzó a nadar sin dirección, sólo con la esperanza vana de encontrar la puerta o una ventana para poder salir de aquel encierro. No podía abrir los ojos porque la basura en el agua le lastimaba. Seguía nadando, pero todo lo que encontraban sus manos eran pedazos de madera flotando como fantasmas entre el agua. No llegaba a ningún lugar, comenzaba a quedarse sin el aire vital, sentía como sus pulmones se contraían y tenía enormes deseos de aspirar. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a escucharse fuertes y profundos, los sentía en todo su cuerpo, casi dolían. No podía más, tenía que respirar, y el agua... agua era todo lo que había para respirar._

* * *

El caos y la ruina era todo lo que existía bajo y sobre el agua. Gritos, llantos y silencio. Todo sonaba al mismo tiempo.

Un nuevo torrente de agua negra se impactó sobre la tierra; los gritos eran mitigados por esa fuerza descomunal, esas aguas que castigaban todo lo que tocaban, cayendo como látigos sobre la espalda de la tierra, porque cargaban entre sus profundidades las memorias del mar.

Las casas eran destruidas como si fuesen de papel, los autos y árboles eran arrastrados y arrojados sin piedad. La ola rompía esperanzas como si se tratase de un martillo de metal sobre el cristal más frágil. Con ella moría el dolor; con ella moría la vida...

Veinte segundos. Veinte segundos pasaron y todo había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba devastación.

El silencio sepulcral lo cubrió todo. El miedo aún estaba impregnado en la superficie del agua calma, como aquellos gritos que debajo de ella jamás podrían ser escuchados. No había movimiento, no había nada. Sólo los restos de una ciudad muerta. Miles de pensamientos y sueños habían sido ya consumidos. El presente estaba desolado y el futuro condenado. Todo se reducía al silencio.

Muy en el fondo de aquel manto de agua ennegrecida, cinco pequeños objetos yacían juntos. Uno negro, uno blanco, un rosa, uno morado y uno rojo. Ahora estaban hundidos en una espera eterna. La espera de que _ellos _regresaran. Pero sólo el sonido del silencio llegaría. Ellos jamás regresarían.

**FIN**

* * *

... verán, estaba mirando los MTv Asia Aid, y de algún modo mi lado humano despertó. Este fic está dedicado a todas aquellas personas en Asia cuyo mundo se ha destrozado pieza por pieza.

Nephra

_Aclaración:_

**_Memorias del mar: _**_El ser humano ha destruido inconscientemente la vida en el mar por mucho tiempo. Ahora el marha destruido la vida del ser humano._


End file.
